Jake Should Suffer
by snheetah
Summary: I think that Jake should suffer after what he did to Miley.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the song 'Fergalicious' by Fergie or the song 'What Goes Around Comes Back Around' by Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

Miley sadly sighed as she walked inside their new house with her dad, Lily and Oliver. She couldn't believe what Jake had done to her. She thought that they were going to be together forever but sadly she was wrong. She sat down on the couch and put her hands on her head.

"Miley are you okay?" Lily asked her.

"No," Miley simply answered, "I can't believe he did that to me and this time I wasn't Gotcha'd," she said as she remembered the time that she dressed up as a Cupid to stop Jake from marrying Traci.

"I never liked that boy anyway," Robby said as he handed his daughter a glass of water.

"You're right daddy," Miley said as she took a sip, "I should've just listened to you and none of this would have happened."

"Now I'm not saying that this is your fault. You're a girl, you're going to try new things and some of those things may not turn out the way you expect them to," Robby told her. "As a wise woman once said 'Boys just come and go like seasons.'"

Miley looked at him.

"Are you referring to Fergie's song 'Fergalicious?'" Lily asked him.

"What, it's a good song," Robby said, "it has a special message."

"Which is?" Oliver asked.

"A girl is better off being independent," Robby told him.

"That wasn't even close," Lily whispered to Oliver.

"Yeah," Miley said as she looked at the half-filled glass of water. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Miley said as put the glass of water on the table and went to the door. When she opened the door Jake was there.

"Miley I need to talk to you," he said to her.

Miley stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What is there to talk about?" she asked him.

"Look," Jake began, "what I did was wrong and I am really sorry."

"Jake you've been saying 'I'm sorry' for the past two years now. You said I'm sorry when we kissed and you had to go and shoot a movie, you said I'm sorry when I dressed up like a Cupid and made a fool of myself on the television. You've said I'm sorry for plenty of different things and I have forgave you for those," Miley told him as she crossed her arms.

"I know that it was wrong but I'm an artist," Jake reminded her.

"I am not dumb," Miley told him, "I know that you are an artist. Why couldn't you have just said that I have a girlfriend?"

"Because I have to look good in the public and not make people think that I am some kind of a heart-breaker," Jake told her.

"So you think that you should look good in public while my heart is broken?" Miley asked him, "well the truth is Jake is that you are a heart-breaker better yet, you are a fake. I made the deepest mistake in my life. Do you know what it is?"

Jake shook his head.

"The mistake was me wasting my time for you and thinking about you all the time while you were gone," Miley told him, "my dad was right and I was too blind to see it. that's the biggest mistake, you as my boyfriend."

She turned to go back to the house.

"Miley I told you that I am sorry," Jake said.

"Sorry is not enough," Miley said as she walked in the house. "A famous singer once said, 'What Goes Around Comes Back Around.'"

"What does that even mean?" Jake asked her as though it was a hard puzzle to figure out.

"You'll know soon enough," Miley said as she closed the door.

Jake went to follow but Miley disappeared inside and Robby came out.

"Mr. Stewart—" Jake began but was interrupted.

Robby held up his hand, "look Jake," he said softly, "you step foot in this house again, come near my daughter, look at her, call her, or text her there's going to be one less Jake Ryan to go around," he said as he went in the house and slammed the door in his face. Then Lily came out.

"Jake, Jake, Jake," Lily said as she shook his head.

"Lily please tell Miley that I'm really sorry," he told her.

"Miley wanted me to give you something," Lily said as she took a drink of water and swallowed it.

"What?" Jake asked her.

"Nothing big," Lily smiled, "just this," she said as she threw water on his face. "You've hurt my best friend for the last time and if you come near her again, every single bone in your body is going to be broken. All two hundred and six," she slammed the door as she went in.

Jake stepped off the footstep and slowly walked away. Miley looked out the window seeing him walk away sadly.

Jake got a text from his new girlfriend. The text said: _I know that you have a girlfriend. Someone told me. It's over._

_Well I don't have her anymore,_ Jake typed back.

The cell phone dinged back. It said: _You're a jerk!_

Jake shut his phone and left.

Miley shook her head as she saw her ex-boyfriend disappear into the darkness. "I hope he gets what he deserves."

"I'm really sorry Miley," Oliver told her.

Miley looked at him, "about what? I don't care that I'm not with Jake anymore. All I care is that I have good friends, a loving dad, and—" Miley was saying but was interrupted by a yell.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hooo!" Jackson yelled as he ran downstairs, "I'm going to Peru, I'm going to Peru," he sang as he did a little dance.

"And an annoying brother," Miley finished.

"How in the Sam heck did you get that money?" Robby asked him.

"Simple," Jackson said, "I was Rico's dad and it worked. Siena here I come," he said as he left the house.

"Well the house is going to be a lot more quieter," Miley said, "let's do something fun," she said to Miley and Oliver as they left the house.

"Well I'm all alone again," Robby said as he picked up the phone and made a call, "Lori," he said, "are you busy?…Alright then perfect. Meet me at seven," he said, as he got ready for a date with Miley's school nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana. I watched this epiosde on youtube and there were a lot of comments that Miley would have been better off with a guy that wasn't Jake.**

* * *

"You are so cool about this whole Jake thing," Lily told Miley as the arrived at the pier.

"Yeah I know until you bought it back!" Miley told her.

"Sorry," Lily whispered.

The three of them sat down at some tables.

"So Oliver," Miley began, "how was your tour?"

"Man it was awesome!" Oliver said, "we went to Australia , Europe, Japan, North America…it was just awesome."

"Glad that you had fun," Lily told him as they joined hands together.

Miley looked at them. _They're so lucky to have each other_ she thought.

"Miley?" Lily said.

"Yeah?" Miley answered.

"It so sad to see you like this," Lily told her, "you're also getting miserable."

"No I was just thinking that how lucky you two guys are to have each other," Miley told them.

"Okay I get it now," Lily told her, "you need a boyfriend."

"No, no," Miley said, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Come on Miley admit it," Lily told her, "move on."

"Okay fine," Miley said, "you're right. I should do the same thing Jake did to me. He's miserable and I should make him suffer some more."

"By suffering you don't mean—" Oliver was saying.

"No," Miley told him. "I'm going to go and look around for another guy and we'll see how Jake would react and show him what its like to be cheated on."

"Yeah," Lily and Oliver said in unison.

"All we have to do is find Mr. Perfect and I hope that we'll be together," Miley said.

The three of them looked around at the pier. Oliver went to the arcade.

"No way they have that," Oliver said as he began to play a game.

"Oliver," Lily told him as she saw him inside the arcade, "what are you doing?"

"Setting a new high score," Oliver told her.

"Come on, out."

"Alright," he said miserably as he stopped the game.

After a few minutes of looking around Miley, Lily, and Oliver got back together again.

"Find anybody?" Miley asked panting.

"No," Lily breathed.

"There was some guy—" Oliver began.

"He was twenty-three!" Lily told him.

"Okay," Oliver said. He didn't like being yelled at.

"Oh what's the point?" Miley said. She looked at her watch. "Oh gosh I have to go and practice with my band. I have a concert tomorrow."

They got up from the table and went home. Miley dressed up as Hannah Montana, Lily dressed up as Lola, and Oliver dressed up as Mike.

"Where's dad?" Miley asked as they got downstairs.

Robby walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Miley asked him.

"I was on a date with Lori," he answered.

"The school nurse?" Oliver asked.

"Yes and boy is she something," Robby said, "why are you all dressed?"

"I have to go and practice with my band remember?" Miley told him.

"Dang I forgot about that let me get ready," Robby said as he ran upstairs and got ready in his disguise also.

* * *

The four of them got inside the car and they drove to the studio.

Miley ran inside. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to the band and they forgave her.

"Hi Hannah," a cool voice said behind her. Miley turned around and her eyes were wide-open when she saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hannah Montana or any of her songs.

"Jesse?" Miley asked as she saw him. She couldn't believe it. "Jesse!" she said happily as they hugged. "I haven't seen you in forever how have you been?"

"Fine, just fine," Jesse told her, "I was sick and I just couldn't make it to practice so sorry about that?"

"Oh don't worry about I'm a forgiving person," Miley told him.

"So have I missed anything new?" he asked her.

"Well we have a concert tomorrow and I'm going to be singing some old songs like 'Nobody Is Perfect', 'He Could Be the One', 'Are you Ready', 'Super Girl', and 'Need a Little Love'," Miley told him.

"Wow five songs. You must be pretty pumped. Well then I should practice my guitar extra hard tonight," Jesse said as he ended it with a laugh.

"You're good at strumming those strings," Miley told him as she went to the stage.

"Wait," Jesse told her, "how is your relationship going?"

Miley turned around and looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "It's going casual," she said, "alright let's get to it," she told the band as they began to practice.

"After the whole break-up thing," Oliver was saying to Lily, "she's pretty good."

"Yeah," Lily said as she ate a chocolate-dipped strawberry, "she's pretty good. She doesn't let her feeling in the way."

After practicing really hard Miley went to her friends. "How was I?"

"You were flawless," Lily told her, "you put other singers to shame with that voice."

"Okay," Miley said, "thank you. Can't wait for the concert tomorrow!" she squealed.

"And put your feelings towards Jake," Oliver said as Lily nudged him with her elbow.

"I wasn't until you gave it to me!" Miley yelled at him.

"Everything alright?" Jesse asked Miley as he approached them.

"Yeah everything is fine," Miley lied which she hated doing, "I just need to go and get some sleep for the concert," she said as she left.

"Nice going," Lily told Oliver as she dragged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana or her songs and I had help with the lyrics from which is a site that I don't own or any of the videos which I got the lyrics from.**

* * *

As they drove home Miley went directly to bed for her big concert tomorrow. She slept peacefully except her dreams were anything but peace. She dreamed of Jake and the two of them were fighting like crazy but the bright spot of that was it didn't end in a disaster as most nightmares would. They kissed. Miley jumped up when her dream was over.

"Miley are you okay?" Lily asked as she heard her best friend gasp.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Miley told her.

"What?" Lily asked her.

"Me and Jake were fighting and something happened," Miley explained.

"What happened?" Lily asked with curiosity.

"We kissed," Miley finished.

"Good thing it wasn't real life," Lily said.

"But the kiss felt like real life," Miley told her.

"Come on Miley," Lily told her, "get over it."

"Where's Oliver?"

"He's sleeping in Jackson's room," Lily told her, "like a little kitten."

"Ew," Miley joked as they went back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning everybody woke up and ate their breakfast.

"I just have a do a few more voice pitches," Miley said when they were eating breakfast.

"Miles you've got plenty of time," Robby told her, "you're concert isn't till eight."

"I know dad," Miley said, "but I have to sound great not like last time where I hiccupped on stage like the time Uncle Earl scarfed down a whole turkey during Thanksgiving."

"Wow," Lily said, "he must have a huge appetite."

"Have you seen his belly?" Miley asked her.

"Yes and I'm trying to forget about it," Lily told her.

"It creeps everyone out I know how you feel," Miley told her as they proceeded in eating their breakfast.

* * *

As the day went by nighttime came. Miley got ready along with Lily and Oliver.

"I miss coming to your concerts," Oliver told her. "They're so cool."

"Thanks," Miley said smiling to him, "its nice to be appreciated. Anyway lets get in the limo."

The go inside the limousine.

"Where is your concert this time?" Lily asked her.

"Oakland," Miley answered her as she examined her face in her pocket mirror.

"That's where I got my last name, but its close to Oken" Oliver suddenly said, "Oakland is a wonderful place. You know what would make it more wonderful? If a was president of that state."

"It isn't a state," Miley told him, "it's a place…a city," she told him. "And if you're ever a president you would say that there are thrity-one states."

"No there are fifty states," Oliver told her.

"Everyone knows that answer it easy," Miley said, "its like how many white stars are on the American flag?"

"Fifty one," Oliver answered.

"No there are fifty!" Miley yelled.

"What are you getting so aggravated about?" Oliver asked her.

Miley took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm sorry," she said, "I have a concert in a couple of minutes and I have too many things going through my head."

The rest of the ride went into silence.

* * *

Miley, Lily, and Oliver arrived backstage. Miley saw her band warming up and she went to the buffet to get a bottle of cold water to feel refreshed. She could hear the screaming of 'Hannah! Hannah!' at the stage.

"You okay?" Jesse asked her as he approached her.

Miley looked at him, "yeah I'm fine. I just hope I don't mess up."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked her, "Hannah you're going to do great. You sounded awesome during practice and don't worry I practiced really hard last night and today. We're gonna rock," he said as he left her.

What was that feeling that she was having inside her? It felt like betrayal, emptiness, a hole in her heart. Miley pushed this out of her system and tried to maintain a positive attitude.

"Give it up for Hannah Montana!" the announcer yelled as Miley walked on the stage.

"How ya'll doing?" Miley yelled to the crowd as they cheered, "good to see ya!"

The band began to play the first song and Miley sang.

Everybody makes mistakes she sang. "Everybody put your hands up!" she yelled.

_Everybody has those days…_

ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!

After singing her number one hit classic song she shouted, "see you guys in a bit," and ran backstage. She took a deep breath and gulping down some water she ran back on stage.

"Let me hear ya'll scream!" she yelled and the crowd screamed like crazy.

Smooth talkin'

_So rockin'_

_And he's got everything a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cuite_

_He plays it groovy_

_And I can keep myself from doin something stupid_

_Think I'm really fallin for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he answers my name_

_Whoo!_

_He's got something special, he's got something special_

After singing that other song she ran back backstage and relaxed for a while. "I'm taking ten," she said to the announcer. She breathed.

"Miley are you okay?" Lily asked her.

"No," Miley said, "when I was singing that song 'He Could Be the One' its like Jake's face came before me."

"Look we'll help you get through this," Lily said, "just forget about him."

"Hey Hannah," Jesse said as he walked to her, "you were great," he winked at her and left.

"Someone's got a crush," Lily sang.

Miley ran back to the stage. "Now let's really make some noise!" she yelled.

Put on your coolest dress and your hottest pair of shoes

_Come on, lets go…_

…_.._

_Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? Let's go!_ she sang.

After that number she began with another one.

…_I'm super cool, super hot, living like a rock star_

_I'm super, super, I'm super, super girl_. "Thanks guys!" Miley yelled, "I'll be back in five!" she ran backstage again. She was sweating. "I need a towel," she breathed as Oliver handed her a wet towel. Miley drank some water.

"You seem pretty tense," Oliver pointed out.

Miley looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You go on and off stage and always drink water and wipe yourself with a towel," he told her.

"My throat gets dry and I tend to move a lot on stage," Miley told him. "Which is good exercise." She ran back to the stage. "Hey I'm back," she said to her fans that were cheering once she came out. Out in the group she saw a familiar face. She squinted and saw who it was and it was none other than Jake. _Great_ Miley thought.

"This song was a duet that I sang with Sheryl Crow but she's not here," Miley said to her fans, "hit it," she said to the band as they played.

When the darkness leaves you lonely

_Or the world tries to push you away_

_When the sky is looking troubled_

_You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay_

"Wow," Lily said from backstage, "this song is beautiful."

"I know," Oliver said as he held Lily's hand.

"_Love," _Miley sang, "_its always worth it_

_Love everyone deserves it_

It's the friend that holds your hand when nobody understands Love it wants to heal you

_Love and see the real you_

_But you have to open up when you need a litte—_

She stopped singing she felt something drip from her face. She put her hand there and looked at her hand. It was water. A tear.

"_A little l-love," _she sang as her voice quivered. "I love you guys," she said to the crowd as she went backstage. She wiped her eyes wiping her tears away.

"Miley," Lily said as she saw her friend, "what's wrong?"

"I saw Jake," Miley told her. "He was in the crowd. I saw him and this song just touched my soul."

"Hey Hannah," Jesse said as he saw her backstage, "are you okay?"

"No not really," Miley told him.

"Would you like to talk about it if you want?" he asked her.

"Remember that time I told you that you were heartbreaker?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well I was wrong," Miley told him, "and I'm sorry."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked her.

"Do you know Jake Ryan?" she asked him.

"That show off?" Jesse asked her, "who thinks is better than any actor?"

"Yeah," Miley told him.

"Then yes."

"We broke up. Truth is, he was the actual heartbreaker. He wasn't the one."

"Is that the reason why you cried during that song?"

"Yes," she nodded wiping a tear away from her eye, "I thought that I counted on him that we were going to stay forever but I was wrong again. Looks like love isn't healing me."

"Well sometimes a person is wrong about that," Jesse said as he opened his arms and Miley went into them. He hugged her tightly like he never wanted to let go of her.

Jake appeared backstage to congratulate Miley and tell her that he was sorry but when he saw Jesse and Miley hugging together he finally knew what she meant and he left.

* * *

Little Author's note: **Should I continue it or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh," Lily said once they entered the limousine, "you just totally hugged Jesse."

"I know I was there," Miley reminded her.

"Yeah she was there," Oliver told Lily. She gave him a glare, "sorry honey."

"So how was it?" Lily asked Miley in an excited tone of voice.

"I don't know," Miley began, "it wasn't like Jake's at all. It was warm, strong, muscular, with a lot of meaning, a lot of feeling," Miley explained.

"Do you think you guys might have a shot?"

"I don't know," Miley told her. "It's too early."

"Miley," Lily said, "he's a man candy. Any girl could steal him like that," she snapped her fingers.

"Don't put too much pressure on her," Oliver told Lily, "just let her chill, take a deep breath and let her decided whether she wants to date Jesse or not."

"Okay if I was you," Lily began, "I would totally date Jesse."

Oliver looked at her.

"I did say if I was her and you're better than any guy," Lily said.

"You better believe it," Oliver told her as he looked out the window.

"No Oliver is right," Miley said, "I just need some tome to myself and think about it."

Her cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Hannah it's Jesse," Jesse said.

"Hey Jesse," Miley said.

"Listen I'm free tomorrow and I have nothing better to do so, do you want to out?" Jesse asked her.

"YES!" Miley said quickly.

"Okay," Jesse said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want," Miley said.

"Cool see you tomorrow," Jesse said as he shut his phone and Miley did also.

Miley let out an enthusiastic sigh. Lily and Oliver looked at her.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Way to think about it," Lily told her.

"Guys," Miley said, "Jesse is nothing like Jake."

"Yeah but what if you see Jake?" Lily told her.

"I'll just ignore him. Let him suffer in pain and agony," Miley said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Miley and Lily were rummaging through the 'Hannah Closet' to find the perfect outfit for Miley.

"This is just too hard," Miley said as she threw a sparkly shirt.

"What do you want your outfit to say?" Lily asked Miley.

"'Hot' and 'boyfriend/girlfriend,'" Miley told her.

"Well what about this?" Lily asked as she held up a pair of black leather pants and a sparkling purple shirt.

"Nah," Miley said, "I want to look like a lady not a punk." She turned her head and say a red dress, "that's perfect," she said as she took the red dress off the hanger.

"Did you wear that at the '70s dance?" Lily asked her as she had a flashback when Miley wore that dress.

"Yes," Miley said, "I hope it fits," she ran to the bathroom and tried it on.

"Wow," Lily said as she looked at Miley, "I cannot believe that it still fits."

"Thank goodness," Miley said, "now I have some red shoes too."

"These?" Lily said as she took a pair of pumps off the shelf.

"Perfect," Miley said as she put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. "I cannot wait."

"When are you meeting him?" Lily asked.

"At seven in an Italian restaurant," Miley told her.

At six, Miley got ready again and put on some make-up to look extra special. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Lily said as she gave Miley a thumbs up.

Suddenly Robby walked in. "Why are you all dolled up?" he asked her. "I mean you look great but it seems like you're going on a date."

"I have a date with Jesse," Miley told him.

"McCartney?" Robby asked.

"No dad," Miley said as she rolled her eyes, "get with the times. I'm going with Jesse whose in my band that plays the guitar," she said slowly.

Robby just nodded his head. "Okay."

"'Okay?'" Miley echoed, "so you're cool with it?"

"Well you're old enough to make your own decisions and its time I let you," Robby told her.

"Thanks daddy," Miley said as she hugged him.

"When are you coming back?" he asked his daughter.

"I'll call you," Miley said. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on her blond wig. "Daddy, can you drive me to the restaurant?" she asked her dad.

"Why don't you drive with your own car?"

"Well it will be too obvious," Miley said.

"Okay," Robby said, as he also got ready.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant where Jesse was waiting outside.

"Just call me when you're ready," Robby said as Miley got out of the car and he drove away.

"Hey Hannah," Jesse said as he saw her in the lovely red dress, "you look hot."

"Thanks," Miley blushed, "and you look cute."

"Thanks," Jesse said as he also blushed around the cheeks, "lets go get a table."

The two of them walked inside the sophisticated restaurant.

"Do you like Italian?" Jesse asked Miley.

"Oh I love Italian," Miley answered.

"Okay good."

"How many?" a young girl asked Jesse.

"Just two," he said as he held up two fingers.

"Right this way," the girl said as she took them to the table. "Here are the menus," she handed them the menus, "what would you like to drink?"

"Coke," Jesse said.

"Me too," Miley said.

"Be right back," the girl said as she left.

"So," Jesse said as he looked up from the menu, "you did really great at the concert."

"Thanks," Miley smiled, "and you did very good with that guitar. Why were you sick?"

"I caught the cold," Jesse explained, "I spent too much time in the water with my cousins and the night breeze just freeze us up but then I got better with some chicken soup and thinking of a very beautiful girl that my mind kept going to."

"Who is this girl?" Miley asked.

"It's," Jesse said as he waved his finger in a circular motion, "you," he touched the tip of her nose and Miley giggled.

"Here are your drinks," the girl said as she set down the glasses of Coke on the table, a plate with flavored olive oil and a basket full of warm bread, "ready to order?"

"I'll have the veal parma please," Jesse said.

"And I'll have the mozzarella sticks and the chicken parma please with angle hair pasta please," Miley said.

"Okay," the girl said as she took their menus.

"Wow," Jesse said as he looked at Miley, "I like a girl with a hearty appetite."

Miley just smiled. _Oh my God I made myself look like a pig right in front of him_.

"Look I don't want to harsh your mood or anything," Jesse began, "but you seem sad."

"Yeah," Miley said, "I'm still thinking about Jake."

"I understand that it's hard to what he did to you—" Jesse was saying.

"It's not what he did to me," Miley said, "its why he did it that matters. I just thought that I could trust him but the truth is…I fell for it. I'm so stupid."

"No," Jesse said as he touched her hand and a feeling of warmth spiraled inside her heart, "you are not stupid. _He's _the one who's stupid."

"And he told me because he wanted to look good and not look like a heartbreaker," Miley told him.

After a few minutes their food came and when they were done they moved on to dessert. While both of them were sharing a chocolate mousse with whipped cream on top Miley's eyes fell on Jake who walked in with a new 'girlfriend.' Jake looked at her that in Miley's point of view was a glare.

"This thing is rich," Jesse suddenly said.

"What?" Miley asked distractingly as she looked at him.

"The pudding or mousse is so rich," Jesse told her, "I love it."

"Me too," Miley said.

"You got some chocolate here," Jesse said.

"Where?" Miley said as she felt her face.

"Let me get that for you," he said as he wiped the edge of her mouth with his napkin.

After they were finished eating the girl came back with the bill.

"I got it," Jesse said as he took out his wallet and dropped some cash inside. "You ready?" he asked Miley as he tucked his wallet inside his back pocket.

"I'll be right with you," Miley said as she got up, "I just have to go to the restroom," she walked to the ladies room. She washed her hands and put a dab of make-up around her nose.

When she got out of the bathroom she heard a voice behind her. "Having a good time are we?"

Miley turned around and saw Jake there.

"What do you want?" Miley asked him.

"Relationships," Jake said, "they are such wonderful things but you move on quickly."

"Well so do you," Miley said, "not that a care," she turned to walk away but Jake grabbed her arm.

"I still sense that you are crazy about me," he told her.

Miley could smell the 'thunder mint' that he used for his breath.

"If you think that I'm crazy about you, you are insane," Miley said, "now let go of me."

Jake let go of her arm. "Please I can tell that you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Miley said as she crossed her arms, "the one thing that I'm not lying about is telling you that I'm still crazy about you."

"Well you're lying to your boyfriend," Jake told her.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked him.

"Oh Miley," Jake said, "you're lying that you're Hannah which you really aren't."

"But I am Hannah," Miley told him.

"Not when you take off that outfit," Jake said.

"Hannah," Jesse said as he approached her, "are you ready to go?"

"Jesse," Jake said, "you're new girlfriend is hiding something."

"What are you doing?" Miley asked him.

"Making you suffer," Jake told her, "like you're doing with me."

"Stop it please," Miley told him.

"No," Jake said as she turned at her fiercely. He had water in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked Jake.

"I'm saying that 'Hannah' has a secret," Jake told him.

Jesse looked at Miley.

"Come in here," Jake said as they went inside a family bathroom. "You too 'Hannah.'"

Miley went inside. She was ruined.

"Okay," Jesse said, "what is the big secret?"

"The big secret is," Jake began, "that she is living a double-life."

"Ha," Jesse laughed, "please."

"I can prove it," Jake said as he took off Miley's blond wig, "Hannah Montana is really Miley Stewart."

Jesse's mouth dropped.

"My work here is done," Jake said as he threw the wig back to Miley, "you're welcome," he walked out of the bathroom.

"Jesse—" Miley was saying.

Jesse held up his hand. He was still shocked by the surprise. He didn't say anything but he walked out of the bathroom and out of the restaurant. Miley looked at the door as if it made her sad. She put her wig back on and walked out. She ignored Jake who was looking at her and walked out of the restaurant.

"Dad?" she said on the phone when she called her dad, "please come and pick me up."

* * *

Little Note: **I may need some suggestions/ideas for the other chapter please. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hannah Montana and I had a little help from MADELINE2010 so I'll just put a * to her ideas. Thank you very much again!**

* * *

Miley and Robby came home.

***"**Miley what's wrong?" Lily asked as she saw her friend with a miserable look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Miley said as she went to her room.

"What happened Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked Robby.

"She didn't say a word. I asked and all she said was that she didn't want to talk about it," Robby said as he went into his room.

"Do you think she was dumped?" Oliver asked Lily.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. If she was she would have told us. Maybe something happened, something bad."

"Ya think?" Oliver asked her.

"Don't be wise guy," Lily warned him.

"Sorry dear," Oliver apologized.

Lily left the house and went to Miley's bedroom where she saw Miley laying on the bed with her face drowned into the pillow. "Miley?" Lily asked as she approached her best friend.

Miley looked at Lily. Her eyes were puffy red and tears were flowing from her face.

"He stood you up?" Lily asked.

"No," Miley said.

"He dumped you?"

"No now stop talking," Miley snapped.

"Sorry," Lily told her.

"Jake came a little later," Miley told her.

"Yeah and?"

"He was with another girl."

"That boy moves on fast!" Lily commented.

"Lily," Miley told her, "and when I went to the restroom Jake came and talked to me and then Jesse came and then Jake did something horrible."

"What?" Lily asked with excitement.

"Jake took off my wig," Miley told her and Lily gasped.

***"**Miley I will make Jake sorry for what he did to you," Lily told her. "Don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Miley told her

"What are you worried about?" Lily asked her.

"It's the way Jesse's impression was when he saw the real me," Miley said as she tried to imitate his surprised face.

"Wow," Lily said. "So much drama."

"Lily," Miley said seriously, "this isn't funny at all. What if he reveals my secret?" her cell phone rang. "It's Jake."

"Put it on speaker," Lily said and Miley did.

"What do you want Jake?" Miley asked him.

"Hey Hannah or Miley or whoever you are," Jake said, "how did the date go?"

"YOU ARE A JERK!" Lily yelled at him.

"I think we both know that Lily," Jake said, "we both know the type of guy I really am."

"Well if you were here I would have hit you in the guts and it would have hurt a lot more than the squeeze on your cheeks!" Lily yelled.

"Stop acting so tough when you know that you aren't," Jake told her.

"I still can't believe you would do something like that," Miley told him, "I have kept your secret 'Leslie' so why couldn't you keep mine?"

"When you have a good secret," Jake began, "let it all out." And with that he shut the phone.

"Great," Lily said, "another word riddle."

Miley's phone rang again.

"Give it to me," Lily said as she opened it, "STOP CALLING YOU JERK SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"She doesn't?" a voice that was not Jake's asked.

"Who is this?" Lily asked.

"It's Jesse," Jesse answered.

"Sorry you called the wrong number. Please try again," Lily said as she shut the phone. "It was Jesse," she said to Miley.

"Way to go," Miley told her. The phone rang again and Miley picked it up this time. "Hello?"

"So what's the point?" Jesse asked her.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked him.

"So are you Hannah or that other girl?" Jesse asked her.

"Jesse," Miley said, "this is all to complicated to talk on the phone right now. Can I tell you tomorrow when we're rehearsing? Somewhere where we'll be alone?"

"Okay if that's what you want," Jesse told her.

"Look I'm really sorry," Miley apologized.

"For what?" Jesse asked her, "both girls look hot to me," he said as he shut the phone. Miley had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Miley?" Lily asked as she waved her hand around Miley's face.

Miley snapped out of her trance. "He thinks that both girls are hot."

"Oh boy," Lily said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hannah Montana and Jake auditioning for playing the guitar was naykrus180 idea. THANK YOU! This ending is really going to suck and its also cheesy.**

* * *

The next day Miley got ready to go and practice with the band.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Lily asked Miley when they arrived at practice.

"I'm just going to tell him the truth and let him make the decision," Miley explained.

"Uh Miley," Lily began, "Jesse is not here."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked as she turned around and saw Jake in Jesse's place. "Oh sweet niblets," she said as she walked to Jake, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to play the guitar because I'm officially in the band. I auditioned," Jake told her.

"Heart-breaker of a jerk say what?" Miley asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now lets not get nasty," Jake told her, "you don't want me to reveal your secret to your band too do you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Just watch me."

"Yo Hannah," one of the band members asked her, "where's Jesse?"

"I don't know," Miley answered. "Lets just get to work," she said as she grabbed the microphone and they began to rehearse.

"Yo," Oliver said as he went to Lily, "what is Jake doing here?"

"I have no idea," Lily said, "I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she left the studio and went to the bathroom.

On her way there she heard a muffled voice in the closet. She opened the door and let out a huge, "WHOA! Jesse what are doing in there?"

"I was going to practice when Jake came and tied me up," Jesse explained.

"Lets get you out of there," Lily said as she began to untie the rope that was tied around Jesse's wrists and legs. They ran into the where they interrupted Miley's rehearsing.

"Jesse?" Miley said as she saw him.

Jake made his way down towards Jesse, "stay away from her, "he told him.

"Why don't you?" Jesse asked him.

"Why don't you?" Jake asked him as he gave Jesse a push. Jesse leaped on him and they began to fight.

"Guys stop it!" Miley yelled as she tried to break them apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Robby exclaimed as he walked in, "what is going on here?" he pulled the two boys apart.

"He locked me in the closet," Jesse told Robby as he pointed at Jake.

"He wanted to get Hannah," Jake said.

"Let me tell you somethin' Jake," Robby began, "I told you that if you bother my daughter again there's going to be one less Jake Ryan to go around. Now beat it and don't ever think of seeing my daughter again."

"Fine," Jake said as he walked away from them.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked Jesse.

"As long as you're okay," he told her.

"Look lets talk," Miley said as she and Jesse went out of the studio. She began to tell him that she is living a double life as Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart for specific reasons.

"So you do that because you don't want people to be all over you?" Jesse asked her.

"Yes," Miley said, "because it is really annoying."

"Now I'm not sure who I like better," Jesse said to Miley.

"Well," Miley said as she took off the blond wig and revealed her true hair "Do you like Hannah better or Miley?"

"I think I like you just the way you are," Jesse told her, "and that includes both girls."

Miley felt relieved, "okay but you can't tell anyone."

"You have my word," Jesse said as they hugged each other.

"Aww," Lily said as she them from the window, "they make such a cute couple. He's way better then that Jake."

"I agree," Oliver and Robby said at the same time.

"So do you still want to go out for dinner tonight?" Jesse asked her, "as Miley I mean."

"I would love to," Miley told him as she put back on the wig, "right after rehearsal."

They made their way back into the studio and they rehearsed. Then at nighttime Miley and Jesse went out to dinner where they had the best time and they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend._ Yep_ Miley thought _Jake Ryan you messed with the wrong girl. You are totally suffering without me._ She laughed in her head.

* * *

**THE END! :)**


End file.
